


Mice

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [19]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby was starting to teethe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mice

It was soft and fluffy, but had a ridge along the spine that was perfect for chewing on. It made sense at the time, so he had grabbed it, along with several other toys; stuffed mice and birds, a few hand-sized rubber balls that had holes all over. He figured that would make them easier for Judith to grab and pick up. He knew what they were, but thought that they would still work.

“Daryl, those are pet toys for cats or dogs, not children.” Carol gave him a look of disbelief, “You do know they used to make things for babies to chew on, right?”

He shrugged, “Yeah, but I didn’t find any of those types. These are brand new. It isn’t like I took them from someone’s kennel. They ain’t been chewed on before, or nothing.”

Daryl looked at Rick, who was holding Judith, and only got an amused grin in response to his silent inquiry. Judith didn’t seem to mind; she was already grabbing at the rat toy and squishing it with both hands.

Carol sighed, “You’re right, and she needs something to chew while teething. Let’s just skip the laser light toys until she’s older.”


End file.
